


Closer

by LaSil88 (Djibril88)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Age Difference, Fingering, M/M, Military!au, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, a little plot, boots kink, deeptrhoating, dub-con, introspection sex, non-con, object inseration
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 12:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18208457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djibril88/pseuds/LaSil88
Summary: «Lo hai trovato divertente?» gli chiese ancora, facendo un passo verso di lui.«Certo. E soprattutto veritiero, se permette.» aggiunse lo stesso, anche se l'altro non gli avrebbe permesso di uscirne vivo questa volta.





	Closer

_Lunedì_

«Puoi ripetere quello che hai detto, Eren?» domandò con voce insolitamente calma il colonnello, chiamandolo anche per nome. Dov'era finito il tono formale che aveva sempre usato con tutti i cadetti? Appena gli aveva detto di seguirlo in quella stanza, lontano da occhi ed orecchi indiscreti, il suo comportamento era cambiato completamente. Camminava avanti e indietro nella stanza, facendo risuonare le suole degli anfibi più rumorosamente del previsto. Eren era in religioso silenzio, fermo al centro della stanza con un'espressione determinata e che mostrava quanto fosse pronto a dare battaglia contro al suo superiore.  
«Ti ho fatto una domanda ed è tuo dovere rispondere, quando questo è un'ordine.» disse subito Jean, lanciandogli un'occhiataccia inceneritrice. Si fermò davanti a lui e per un attimo gli occhi si abbassarono a terra. Gli anfibi del suo superiore erano lucidi e senza alcuna macchia. Era andato a pulirli, prima di raggiungerlo in quella stanza?  
«Ho detto che è talmente acido, in questi giorni, che forse avrebbe bisogno di una bella scopata. Non crede anche lei?» ripeté quello che aveva detto, con lo stesso sarcasmo che aveva usato qualche ora prima. Eren gli fece pure un sorrisetto, mentre il volto di Jean rimaneva impassibile. Doveva essersi promesso di non scattare ancora una volta, come aveva fatto la prima volta che glielo aveva detto.  
«Lo hai trovato divertente?» gli chiese ancora, facendo un passo verso di lui.  
«Certo. E soprattutto veritiero, se permette.» aggiunse lo stesso, anche se l'altro non gli avrebbe permesso di uscirne vivo questa volta. Infatti pochi istanti dopo la mano scattava verso il suo volto, afferrandolo per le guance e tirandolo verso di sé con uno strattone. Gli dedicò un'occhiata al vetriolo, mentre stringeva la sua presa fino ad ottenere un'espressione dolorante da Eren insieme ad un gemito di fastidio.  
«Io non credo. Ma se ne sei così convinto, Jaeger...» iniziò lui, lanciando che le labbra si piegassero in un sorriso minaccioso. «Che ne dici di mettere in un buon uso quella boccaccia fastidiosa che ti ritrovi?»  
Un'espressione di sorpresa apparve sul volto di Eren, mentre Jean lo costringeva in ginocchio davanti a lui con un calcio sullo stinco. «Cos'è? Ora non sai più come ribattere?» domandò sarcastico, mentre teneva ferma la testa di Eren con un pugno fra i capelli. Lo strattonò per un attimo, mentre con l'altra mano iniziava a slacciarsi pantaloni; abbassò i boxer quel po' che bastava per liberare il suo membro. «Avanti. E vedi di tenere a bada quelle zanne; non vorrei che ti venissero in mente strane idee.»  
Jean avvicinò il membro al suo volto e lo spinse forzatamente contro alle sue labbra, obbligandolo ad aprirle e ad accoglierlo dentro di sé. Il colonnello non ebbe alcuna pietà di lui, se avesse bisogno di respirare o se gli causava attacchi di tosse ogni volta che la punta colpiva il fondo della gola. La carne pulsante entrava ed usciva dalla sua bocca a ritmo proibitivo, facendogli lacrimare gli occhi. Alzò lo sguardo verso di lui e gli scoccò un'occhiata piena d'odio; questo fece ridere Jean di gusto, mentre si incurvava leggermente verso di lui.  
«Continua così.» sussurrò maligno. «Continua a guardarmi in quel modo e renderai ancora più eccitante questa situazione.» concluse spingendosi un'ultima volta nella sua bocca, prima di raggiungere l'orgasmo e svuotarsi dentro di lui. Lasciò che Eren tossisse e riprendesse fiato, ignorando il fatto che avesse sputato il suo sperma a terra e continuasse guardarlo con odio. Si limitò a risistemarsi quanto meglio poteva in quella stanza, prima di avvicinarsi all'uscita.  
«Domani fatti trovare qui, a quest'ora. Farò in modo che la tua punizione ti tolga quel desiderio di darmi fastidio.» sentenziò mentre lo lasciava da solo a maledirlo e ad incolpare sé stesso per aver sfidato un suo superiore. Ma non ci poteva fare nulla, se Jean Kirschstein gli dava sui nervi il novanta per cento delle volte.

_Martedì_

Eren aveva cercato di sfuggire a questa punizione, allontanandosi dal campo di addestramento in modo furtivo. Per sua sfortuna, Jean lo aveva intercettato ancora prima di riuscire a raggiungere un punto sicuro, afferrandolo per il colletto per spingerlo velocemente verso quella maledetta stanza. Per tutto il tragitto gli continuò a ripetere che quello era abuso di potere e che sarebbe andato dai loro superiori per fargliela pagare.  
«A chi crederanno? Ad una recluta insubordinata o ad un colonnello sempre impeccabile?» domandò retoricamente, dicendo che, in pratica, non aveva alcuna possibilità di uscirne pulito. Jean avrebbe vinto in ogni caso e lui si sarebbe anche umiliato nel dire che faceva dei pompini al suo superiore, anche se questi erano decisamente contro voglia.  
«Sei un bastardo.» gli sibilò contro mentre veniva spinto all'interno della stanza. Sentì la porta venire chiusa a chiave, prima di girarsi e vedere Jean che andava a sedersi alla scrivania. Il giorno prima non aveva notato che quello era il suo ufficio, in quella base militare.  
«Non più acido e che ha bisogno di una scopata?» domandò divertito, osservandolo con attenzione dalla sua posizione. Eren era rimasto in piedi, al centro della stanza, chiaramente a disagio dopo il giorno precedente. Non lo biasimava, ma vederlo così gli procurava una gioia che non riusciva proprio a contenere. «Abbiamo trovato un modo utile per usarti, allora.»  
«Che cosa?» domandò incredulo, mentre stringeva i pugni lungo i fianchi. Il volto si contorse in un'espressione di rabbia e di disgusto, mentre si tratteneva dal fare un passo in avanti e prendere a calci il suo superiore. Doveva ricordarsi che l'altro aveva il coltello dalla parte del manico.  
«Beh, non hai specificato che dovrei farmi una scopata. Quindi vuol dire che sei abbastanza soddisfacente da non essere più acido.» gli spiegò Jean con tranquillità, anche se aveva capito perfettamente quello che stava dicendo.  
«Non hai bisogno di dirlo. Era abbastanza chiaro.» ribatté piccato, guardandolo sempre come se volesse ucciderlo in quello stesso momento. Jean si lasciò andare ad una risatina, mentre il sorriso si allargava sul suo volto. Era un'espressione piuttosto sgradevole, agli occhi di Eren.  
«Allora direi che sai cosa devi fare.» gli disse mentre si alzava nuovamente in piedi, colpendo il pavimento con la suola dei suoi anfibi. Eren ebbe un sussulto; Jean lo interpretò come un segno di paura o di preoccupazione, ma lui sapeva benissimo che non aveva nulla a che fare con quello. Il rumore delle scarpe, il nero lucido che rifletteva un po' di luce... Da quando gli piacevano così tanto?  
«No, non so cosa devo fare!» esclamò Eren infastidito, incrociando le braccia al petto ed osservando come Jean si posizionasse davanti alla scrivania e posasse un tubetto sul tavolo. Lo vide inarcare un sopracciglio, mentre il suo volto sbiancava di colpo. «No! Scordatelo.»  
Non voleva già pensare a chissà che cosa, ma quello era lubrificante. E qualsiasi cosa avesse in mente Jean, non era una cosa buona per lui. Lo vide scuotere la testa e sospirare, come farebbe chiunque davanti ad un bambino capriccioso.  
«Eren, non hai scelta su quello che devi fare qui. È già tanto che stia passando sopra alla tua mancanza di rispetto ed all'uso di un tono formale, ma in queste situazioni è sempre difficile.» iniziò a parlare con calma e con tono melenso, di quelli che si usano con i bambini per far capire loro qualcosa. «Quindi, ti conviene venire qui e mettere in mostra il tuo bel culo per me; magari mettendo su un bello spettacolino, mh?»  
«Scordatelo!» esclamò di nuovo, ma il volto di Eren si stava arrossando sempre di più al solo pensiero di quello che gli stava chiedendo. Quando ancora voleva umiliarlo, prima di essere contento?  
«Allora lo farò io!» disse con un sospiro stanco, sempre usando quel tono da adulto che parla con un bambino. Si rimboccò le maniche della camicia - la giacca era sparita durante la conversazione - e si avvicinò a lui e lo prese per il bavero della divisa. «Non farmi essere cattivo, Eren.» gli disse in tono minaccioso.  
«Ah? Perché prima non lo eri?» disse retoricamente e con il sarcasmo che colava da ogni sillaba; questo gli valse uno strattone violento, prima di sentire il contatto con la superficie fredda della scrivania. Sentiva anche una penna conficcarsi dolorosamente fra le costole. Una mano di Jean ora era sul suo collo, pronto a bloccare ogni suo tentativo d'alzarsi; l'altra si stava occupando maldestramente di aprirgli i pantaloni e tirarli giù, fino all'altezza delle ginocchia. I boxer fecero altrettanto. Sentì l'umiliazione farsi sempre più forte, soprattutto quando Jean andò a separare le sue gambe spingendole con gli anfibi. Sapeva che genere di reazione stesse avendo e ne ebbe la conferma all'affermazione stupida e divertita di Jean.  
«Ti piace violento, eh Jaeger?» Una stupida domanda retorica, con quel suo stupido divertimento, che poteva anche evitarsi in quel momento.  
«Vaffanculo! Vedi di fare quello che devi fare e lasciami in pace!» sbottò infastidito, nascondendo dietro quell'aria furiosa tutto l'imbarazzo e la vergogna che sentiva in quel momento. Subito dopo la sua risposta, veloce e pungente ma soprattutto improvviso, arrivò il dolore sulla sua natica destra; il rumore risuonò per la stanza, mentre Eren sussultava e si lasciava andare ad un esclamazione sorpresa.  
«Cosa abbiamo detto del tuo comportamento, Eren?» domandò serafico, mentre massaggiava il punto che aveva appena colpito ed osservava il rosso espandersi lentamente. Si leccò le labbra, mentre osservava il corpo tremante sotto di lui.  
«Niente. Hai solo parlato a vanvera — AH — per tutto il tempo.» sbottò infastidito, mentre Jean tentava di fermare il suo fiume di parole con un altro colpo.  
«Credo che sia ora di mettere a freno quella linguaccia, sai? Direi che una trentina di sculacciate posso bastare... per iniziare.» spiegò con divertimento deviato; non poteva realmente divertirsi con quelle cose. Non poteva davvero trarre vantaggio dal vederlo così umiliato. Senza aspettare una risposta da parte di Eren, iniziò subito a colpire ad intervalli regolari entrambi i glutei; il rumore risuonava nella stanza, mentre il cadetto sussultava e gemeva ad ogni colpo ricevuto. Si concentrò solo sul dolore, sui colpi che stava ricevendo e l'umiliazione; doveva, in tutti i modi, evitare di concentrarsi sul calore che stava nascendo nel basso ventre e che si espandeva in tutto il suo corpo. Fece passare solo il bruciore che sentiva sulla pelle, al pulsare dei punti colpiti e a quanto sarebbe stato difficile sedersi quel giorno. Anche quanto sarebbe stato difficile rimettersi i vestiti.  
«Trenta!» esclamò Jean, dandogli un colpo più forte dei precedenti che lo fece sussultare e scivolare in avanti sulla scrivania. Le nocche delle sue mani erano diventate bianche, quando si era aggrappato con forza al bordo della scrivania per rimanere stabile. Eren era ansimante, completamente attaccato alla scrivania; gli occhi erano lucidi e le lacrime avevano rigato il volto quasi per tutto il tempo. Sentiva le gambe tremare e pronte a cedere sotto di lui, mentre una sostanza umida colava sulle sue gambe. Non volle nemmeno pensare a cosa fosse, perché tanto sarebbe arrivata la frecciatina di scherno da Jean a fargli notare che aveva avuto un orgasmo.  
All'improvviso un liquido freddo scese sulla sua pelle bollente, facendolo sussultare e gemere di sollievo. Subito dopo arrivarono le mani di Jean che, più delicate di quanto si era aspettato, iniziarono a massaggiare la lozione per far sparire l'irritazione. Senza rendersene conto aveva iniziato a sospirare e a gemere contento, mentre il sollievo iniziava a rendere il suo corpo più compiacente alle mani del suo superiore.  
«Va meglio?» domandò Jean con gentilezza, accarezzando ancora la pelle leggermente finché la lozione non fu completamente asciugata. Eren si limitò ad annuire, decidendo che la sua voce non era pronta per dargli una risposta piccata come sempre. Dopo averlo sistemato, Jean gli disse di farsi trovare lì alla stessa ora e di non cercare di scappare come aveva fatto quel giorno.

_Mercoledì_

Eren era arrivato in netto anticipo, per una persona che non voleva avere niente a che fare con tutto quello. Al diavolo la punizione: Jean stava facendo tutto quello solo per fare un po' di sesso senza il bisogno di risultare piacente agli occhi della persona da cui voleva delle attenzioni. Il fatto di essere l'oggetto di questo desiderio gli dava fin troppo fastidio; era solo un passatempo, un modo per svuotarsi le palle senza il rischio di ingravidare qualcuna. Si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro arrendevole, proprio nel momento in cui Jean faceva il suo ingresso come sempre; il rumore dei suoi passi lo riconosceva fin troppo bene, ormai. Questa volta sentiva la suola degli anfibi cigolare un po', probabilmente dovuto all'acqua delle pozzanghere rimaste dopo l'acquazzone notturno.  
«Sei in anticipo!» disse Jean con un'esclamazione di sorpresa, mentre si avvicinava a lui che gli dava ancora le spalle. Sentì le sue braccia avvolgergli il busto, mentre veniva tirato indietro verso il corpo che cercava di ripudiare. O voleva convincersi a ripudiare; ancora non gli era chiaro quello che stava provando.  
«Prima iniziamo, prima finiamo.» rispose laconico, girando appena il viso per guardarlo di striscio. Non era molto allegro per quella situazione, quindi che non si facesse strane idee e non iniziasse a pensare che gli stesse piacendo. Perché non gli stava piacendo affatto.  
«E se volessi andare avanti, per concludere alla stessa ora delle altre volte?» domandò Jean contro al suo orecchio, scatenandogli un brivido lungo la schiena mentre gli mordicchiava il lobo dell'orecchio e - successivamente - la pelle morbida appena lì sotto.  
«Non lasciare segni!» sibilò infastidito, chiudendo gli occhi; si lasciò andare contro al suo corpo, mentre le mani di Jean si muovevano sulla sua divisa. Le dita abili slacciarono velocemente i bottoni della giacca e della camicia, tolsero l'ultimo indumento dai pantaloni ed iniziarono ad esplorare il suo petto. Seguivano la forma dei muscoli, dai pettorali agli addominali ancora in formazione; Jean sapeva che Eren era appena un diciottenne, arrivato in quel campo di addestramento più magro che alto. Ma ora iniziava a mostrare grandi progressi, mentre il suo tatto accarezzava ogni centimetro di pelle che gli veniva offerta per confermarli.  
«Non te ne lascerò di visibili con la divisa.» sussurrò ancora, mentre inclinava il capo di avanti; continuò a lasciare dei leggeri morsi sulla sua pelle ambrata, dall'orecchio fino alla clavicola. In quel punto si fermò a mordere con più forza, strappando un gemito acuto al cadetto. Nello stesso momento spingeva il suo bacino contro al suo sedere, mentre la sola frizione fra di loro glielo faceva diventare duro. «Puoi sempre fare la doccia quando non ci sono le altre reclute.» sussurrò dolcemente, chiudendo gli occhi per qualche istante. Il suo respiro era più pesante e veloce; le sue mani afferrarono per un attimo i fianchi di Eren, affondando i polpastrelli nella sua carne. Probabilmente le unghie avrebbero lasciato dei segni.  
«J-Jean!» lo richiamò Eren, la voce che tremava almeno quanto il suo corpo. Sembrava pronto a cadere a terra, mentre rafforzava la presa su di lui. Lo spinse un po' più avanti, fino ad arrivare ad una delle poltroncine davanti alla sua scrivania.  
«Appoggiati sullo schienale. Solo con le mani.» sussurrò ancora una volta, muovendo ancora il bacino in un moto circolare; Eren sussultò ancora una volta ed afferrò lo schienale con entrambe le mani per sorreggersi. Questa volta non sentì in alcun modo il piede di Jean forzare le sue gambe ad aprirsi, spingendolo a girarsi per capire cosa avesse intenzione di fare.  
«Ci sono tanti altri modi per provare piacere, Eren. Si può essere anche dolci.» La sua voce era roca, mentre lo sguardo era acceso di piacere. Gli occhi dorati erano quasi coperti dalla pupilla dilatata, trasformandosi in pozze nere di desiderio che sembravano inghiottirlo. «Modi più amorevoli, ma che ti distruggo lentamente. Ti infiammano e ti bruciano fino a consumarti.» Ad ogni parola, le dita di Jean si muovevano sul suo busto; sfioravano lo stomaco lentamente, lasciandosi dietro una scia di brividi fino ad arrivare al ventre dove causò uno spasmo al suo corpo ed un gemito non contenuto.  
«Preferisci questo?» domandò con malizia, continuando ad accarezzarlo lentamente, prima che la mano destra - salita fino ai pettorali - non stringesse con forza un capezzolo e lo torturasse fra il pollice e l'indice. «O questo?»  
«AH! Cazzo!» esclamò Eren, mentre il suo corpo si inarcava automaticamente; il petto si avvicinava di più a quella mano che gli provocava dolore, mentre si allontanava da quella più leggera che lo portava a mettere a contatto ancora di più il sedere contro al suo.  
«Dalla tua reazione dire che...» sussurrò Jean contro al suo orecchio, sorridendo soddisfatto. «Ti piace di più questo...» disse mentre pizzicava ancora una volta il capezzolo destro. «Però un po' di gentilezza non è mai un male.» aggiunse, mentre gli accarezzava il ventre e gli causava altri spasmi. Eren strinse le mani in due pugni, aggrappandosi allo schienale della poltrona mentre si inclinava un po' in avanti; spinse il sedere contro al suo bacino in automatico, sentendo quando fosse diventato duro il suo pene nella costrizione della divisa.  
«Ti eccita così tanto, vedermi in questo stato?» mormorò con voce affannosa, mentre tirava indietro la testa e metteva in mostra il suo collo. Cosa diavolo stava facendo in quel momento? Non era in sé, se iniziava a mostrarsi come se fosse mercanzia in vendita.  
«Non hai idea quanto, Eren.» ammise Jean, mentre lo faceva girare per guardarlo negli occhi lucidi di piacere. Osservò come il suo volto fosse rosso ed i capelli castani completamente scompigliati; le labbra erano gonfie per i morsi che si era dato nei momenti in cui aveva tentato di trattenere i gemiti. Poteva anche vedere i segni delle unghie lasciate sui fianchi ed il capezzolo destro rosso ed eretto - non che il sinistro non avesse reagito all'eccitazione. «Mi viene voglia di divorarti.» sussurrò mentre avvicinava la bocca al capezzolo sinistro. «Aggrappati a me.» soffiò prima di chiudere le labbra intorno a quel punto, iniziando a succhiare e a mordere con forza. Se prima Eren era pronto a non aggrapparsi a lui, a mandarlo a cagare, le braccia si strinsero automaticamente intorno al suo collo e le mani affondarono nella camicia per cercare un appiglio. Era più sensibile di quanto si immaginasse; non ci aveva mai fatto caso prima e quello non gli sembrava il momento di notare come il suo corpo reagisse, come si inarcava e cercava ancora di più di quella bocca. E come se non bastasse, le mani di Jean percorrevano la sua schiena leggere e gentili fino a scendere al suo sedere. In quel punto, solo allora, le strinse con forza mentre sollevava il corpo di Eren con una facilità impressionante. Ancora una volta il cadetto si lasciò andare un verso di sorpresa, trasformato in un gemito dalla pressione del bacino di Jean contro al suo.  
«Maledizione!» sibilò più a sé stesso che al suo superiore, mentre chiudeva gli occhi e spalancava le labbra in un altro gemito. In quella posizione, con le gambe incrociate dietro la schiena di Jean ed i piedi staccati da terra, era alla mercé del colonnello. Lo sentiva muoversi contro di lui, imperterrito nonostante i vestiti, mentre la sua bocca si alternava a destra e a sinistra sui suoi pettorali. Le mani che stringevano il suo sedere lo obbligavano a seguire il suo ritmo, ad andargli incontro ogni volta che ritornava all'attacco. E lui non poteva fare altro che gemere ad alta voce, inarcandosi per andare incontro ai suoi movimenti e godere ancora di più di quel momento. Si sentiva perso in quella nebbia di piacere che gli faceva perdere la ragione e che annullava tutti i motivi per cui non avrebbe dovuto mostrarsi in quel modo. In mezzo a tutte quelle sensazioni, dolore e dolcezza unite assieme, si fece strada dentro di lui una semplice domanda: se stava provando tutto quello senza un contatto verso e proprio, cosa sarebbe successo quando avrebbero fatto realmente sesso? Con quel quesito la sua mente andò completamente in blackout, isolandolo anche dalla sua stessa voce che aveva iniziato a chiedere di più e di più, finché entrambi non raggiunsero l'apice dell'amplesso.

_Giovedì_

Intorno a lui c'era il buio quasi assoluto e la musica rimbombava nelle sue orecchie. Quel giorno Jean aveva dato il peggio - o il meglio - di sé. Si era presentato con una benda scura, di un tessuto molto morbido e di un paio di cuffie wireless. Gli aveva detto di spogliarsi e lui lo aveva fatto compiacente; non è che era stanco di ribellarsi, ma aveva capito che tanto avrebbe fatto comunque di testa sua. Aveva messo su uno show, comunque, perché non doveva essere lui l'unico a subire in quella situazione: aveva osservato come Jean deglutisse ogni volta che un indumento veniva tolto o come faticasse a tenere le mani ferme, quando la pelle iniziava a mostrarsi. Aveva sorriso malizioso al suo indirizzo, mentre anche l'ultimo indumento finiva gettato in un angolo. E poi si era ritrovato ancora una volta sdraiato sulla scrivania, le gambe divaricate ed una benda sugli occhi. Poi Jean gli aveva parlato per l'ultima volta, avvisandolo delle cuffiette e della musica che sarebbe arrivata a ripetizione, isolandolo completamente da quello che gli stava succedendo attorno. Nella sua bolla di nulla assoluto, accompagnato dalle parole di _Closer_ dei NIN, non aveva alcuna avvisagli di quando Jean gli avrebbe fatto qualcosa. La cosa gli dispiaceva un po', perché aveva potuto osservarlo solo per un attimo e notare che qual giorno era vestito in modo più elegante e che non c'erano i soliti anfibi ad accompagnare il suo arrivo. Aveva storto le labbra a quel dettaglio, ma alla fine non aveva molta possibilità di pensare a quello che era prima di quell'oscurità.  
Il suo essere era in attesa, pronto a sussultare ad ogni movimento o tentativo di toccarlo. Sentiva il respiro diventare più veloce ed affannoso, solo grazie ai movimenti del suo petto. Il cuore batteva sempre più veloce, mentre l'eccitazione di quel momento sembrava prendere il sopravvento. Deprivazione sensoriale; ne aveva sentito parlare prima e non pensava che sarebbe mai stata una cosa da lui, ma in quel momento le fibre del suo corpo in attesa gli dicevano che avrebbero ripetuto volentieri l'esperienza - anche senza aver iniziato davvero. Tutto iniziò ad arrivare così all'improvviso, che ebbe un sussulto improvviso; probabilmente venne anche seguito da un gemito, ma questo non era in grado di sentirlo. Poté percepire le mani di Jean sulla sua schiena, callose per l'uso delle armi e gentili in quella carezza che precedeva le sue unghie. Sentì il bruciore della loro scia, dalle scapole fino ad arrivare appena sopra al sedere. Si era inarcato ed aveva cercato ancora di più quel contatto, mentre il suo membro si inturgidiva ancora di più e sfregava contro lo spigolo della scrivania. Jean era stato così sadico da farlo sdraiare proprio sull'angolo, un po' come se volesse frenarlo da cercare soddisfazione da solo senza farsi del male.  
Le mani di Jean sparirono com'erano venute, lasciandolo nuovamente in attesa. La sua pelle sembrò elettrizzarsi, come in attesa di un altro passaggio di quelle unghie o di qualcosa di più doloroso. Eren, questa volta, riuscì a percepire il gemito che emise: lo sentì nella vibrazione delle corde vocali e nel rombo del suo petto contro al tavolo; non sapeva se era un vero pietoso o un tentativo di farlo muore. Seppe solo che aveva fatto muovere Jean al punto da ricevere due colpi sul culo, uno per natica. Eren sussultò in avanti e questa volta non poté evitare il pieno contatto dell'angolo con il suo membro, così doloroso da essere anche eccitante. Jean lo tirò un po' indietro, afferrandolo per i fianchi ed avvicinandolo a sé. Sentì la sua pelle sensibile sfiorare i suoi pantaloni, prima che si allontanasse di nuovo.  
Intanto la musica andava avanti, a ripetizione, piena di promesse ed aspettative. Il colonnello non avrebbe mai potuto scegliere una canzone migliore di quella; era una promessa di essere scopato senza se e senza ma, con la forza e la violenza promessa nei giorni precedenti. Eren non ricordava quando fosse diventato così masochista, ma sembrava non aspettare altro. Voleva che Jean facesse quello che doveva. Non aveva nemmeno la forza di pensare che le sue emozioni erano dovute alla voglia di finire quella punizione insensata. Sarebbe stata solo una bugia fin troppo lampante. Il filo dei suoi pensieri venne interrotto dal liquido freddo e gelatinoso che scivolava in mezzo al sedere, seguito da un'oggetto altrettanto freddo che premeva contro al suo ano. Si morse il labbro inferiore, ma i gemiti arrivarono lo stesso ed oltrepassarono la barriera. Si spinse contro all'oggetto, dalla punta arrotondata, e che poteva percepire chiaramente premere anche contro ai glutei. Ancora una volta non seppe cosa stava provando Jean, non vedeva il suo viso e non sentiva le sue parole; lo eccitava vederlo così, al suo servizio e pronto per essere usato come voleva? Si fermava ad osservarlo, preso dalla fortuna che aveva nel guardare il suo culo senza che lui gli dicesse qualcosa? Ancora una volta i suoi pensieri vennero messi a tacere, mentre sentiva un dito di Jean entrare in lui lentamente. Lo percepì cercare e cercare, mentre toccava le sue pareti interne finché non toccò un punto in particolare che gli fece vedere le stelle; si inarcò sul tavolo, spingendo il bacino contro a quel dito, mentre cercava ancora ed ancora di ottenere quel piacere che aveva sentito con quel semplice tocco. Doveva averlo pregato, aver ripetuto che ne voleva ancora, perché presto si unì un secondo dito al primo ed iniziò un attacco senza sosta alla sua prostata. L'attrito con i muscoli che cercavano di spingere fuori le dita era qualcosa di divino, un dolore sordo che continuava ad essere presente nonostante il piacere crescente. Jean iniziò anche ad allargare le dita, a prepararlo realmente, mentre aggiungeva dell'altro lubrificante per rendere migliore quello che lo attendeva. Da due dita passò a tre ed infine a quattro, così in fretta che Eren non si rese nemmeno conto di come quell'intrusione fosse diventata troppo e che fosse sul punto di venire. Quanto era abile con quelle dita? Sembrava essere in grado di fare magie. Si chiese quanto altro potesse fare e quanto era in grado di ricevere da Jean.  
Così come era iniziato, l'attacco alla sua prostata finì improvvisamente. Sentì le dita ritirarsi e lasciarlo completamente vuoto; i muscoli interni ebbero uno spasmo ed il suo bacino si inarco all'indietro per ricercare ancora quel senso di completezza. Sentì un'altra pacca sul sedere, questa volta più leggera, e si immagino Jean che ridacchiava alla vista di come si fosse ridotto. Al diavolo, non gli interessava nulla di tutto quello. Voleva sentire ancora le sue dita - o qualsiasi altra cosa - entrare dentro di lui e fargli toccare ancora una volta l'apice del piacere. Non dovette aspettare molto, in effetti; pochi istanti dopo, sentì qualcosa di più freddo delle dita di Jean posarsi sul suo orifizio. Jean aveva iniziato a strofinarlo piano, passando dall'ano al perineo e viceversa. Non aveva idea del perché lo facesse aspettare in quel modo, ma alla fine si spostò nuovamente nella posizione iniziale e premette per farlo entrare dentro di lui. La forma era lunga ed irregolare; poteva sentire i muscoli seguire le onde sulla lunghezza e contrarsi intorno ad essa, mentre la superficie fredda lo faceva sibilare. Jean si divertì a giocare per un po', spingendo il dildo in vetro al suo interno per qualche centimetro prima di ritrarlo. Ripeté l'azione diverse volte, mentre Eren non poteva fare altro che agitarsi e cercare di trattenere l'oggetto dentro di sé o di seguirlo mentre si allontanava. Alla fine, in un solo movimento, drastico e quasi violento, Jean lo spinse dentro di lui finché non sentì la base contro alla sua pelle accaldata. Aveva urlato, probabilmente il suo nome misto a versi incomprensibili; sentiva le corde vocali bruciare, mentre si accasciava ancora una volta sul tavolo per riprendere fiato. Non si mosse nulla per quella che sembrò un'eternità, ma non abbastanza lunga da non fargli sentire il dolore quando Jean riprese a muovere l'oggetto dentro di sé con forza eccessiva. Ed Eren gemeva, andava incontro a quel dolore ed al piacere che riusciva a trarne; muoveva il bacino in diverse angolazioni, ricercando quella giusta per invitarlo ad attaccare lì, ad infierire in quel punto debole che lo rendeva come creta nelle sue mani. Gli avrebbe potuto fare di tutto, se Jean avesse continuato a stimolarlo nel modo giusto.  
«Non hai idea di quanto tu sia bellissimo ora.» L'improvviso sussurro di Jean, contro al suo orecchio, gli fece notare che una delle cuffie era stata tolta. Poteva sentire ancora la musica dall'altro orecchio, ma anche i suoi respiri ed i gemiti che erano molto alti. Quando Jean cambiò angolazione e tornò ad assaltare la sua prostata, il volume sembrò aumentare ancora di più; nessuno dei due diede troppo peso a quel momento, mentre il colonnello continuava a sussurrargli all'orecchio. «Dovresti vederti ora. Splendido, perfetto. E se solo mio da vedere e da usare.»  
Jean continuò con quelle parole, assaltando il suo udito in quel modo così dolce ed il suo corpo in modo così violento. Voleva vederlo, però; voleva toccarlo ed abbracciarlo, mentre veniva assaltato in quel modo. Eppure Jean non gli concesse ancora la vista, privandolo ancora di quel senso.  
«Ti prego... Ti prego...» continuò a ripetere all'infinito, fra un gemito ed un singulto; poté sentire la benda bagnarsi, probabilmente era arrivato al punto di piangere per l'enormità di sensazioni che stava provando.  
«Cosa, Eren? Cosa vuoi?» domandò Jean con voce roca, mentre accompagnava ogni parola con un colpo del dildo. La fronte del colonnello era appoggiata sulla sua schiena, come se non avesse quasi più forza di reggersi da solo.  
«Voglio venire. Voglio vederti. Ti prego, voglio vedertì.» lo implorò con voce pietosa, per una volta così fuori di sé dal piacere dal dimenticarsi quando avrebbe dovuto odiare quell'uomo. Avrebbe anche dovuto vergognarsi per quell'umiliazione che stava subendo. Eppure tutto l'insieme lo eccitava ancora di più. Jean forse si era impietosito davvero, però, perché la benda gli venne sfilata velocemente ed il volto venne voltato verso di lui. Incrociò gli occhi dorati e lussuriosi di Jean, il suo viso rosso e le labbra umide e gonfie per i morsi che si era inflitto.  
«Allora vieni. Vieni per me, Eren. Ora!» esclamò con forza nella voce, prima di scontrare le loro labbra in un bacio bisognoso e dominante. Eren andò in blackout forse per quello o per l'intensità con cui raggiunse l'orgasmo, senza sentire l'urlo di piacere che emetteva e che chiamava il nome di Jean. Quando riprese coscienza di sé, si trovò steso sul divano e con Jean che aspettava che lo guardasse davvero e non con quel volto spaesato che sembrava aver raggiunto il nirvana.

_Venerdì_

Eren era entrato in quella stanza da meno di dieci minuti e già sentiva il rumore di quegli anfibi avvicinarsi alla porta. Com'era iniziato tutto quello? Bisognava tornare indietro di almeno una settimana e ricordare quello che aveva fatto al colonnello Kirschtein. Non aveva fatto nulla di troppo eclatante, solo insubordinazione e qualche parola di troppo sul comportamento spocchioso che aveva. Eren non era il tipo di persona da stare zitto quando qualcosa non andava bene, ma finiva sempre per pagarne le conseguenze. E così, da quel fatidico lunedì si trovava ancora in quella stanza, in attesa di quella punizione. Solo che, quel giorno, non sentiva poi così tanto disgusto nel sapere cosa lo attendeva.  
Se doveva pensare veramente a quando aveva smesso di sentirsi disgustato ed usato, poteva trovare l'attimo preciso due settimane prima. Era stato il mercoledì, quando si era aggrappato con forza a Jean e gli aveva permesso di avere la meglio su di lui, lasciando che lo torturasse in quel modo così gentile e forte allo stesso tempo. Aveva smesso anche di vergognarsi di sé stesso e delle sue reazioni, ma quello era accaduto era successo il giorno prima - il giovedì - quando la privazione sensoriale gli aveva fatto abbattere tutte le barriere e si era trasformato nell'oggetto perfetto fra le mani di Jean. Lo aveva anche implorato di avere di più, di poterlo vedere e di raggiungere l'orgasmo. Non sapeva dove fosse finito l'Eren combattivo di sempre; era sicuro che con Jean aveva deciso di nascondersi e godersi il momento fino in fondo.  
«Ti vedo pensieroso!»  
Jean lo riscosse dai suoi pensieri; doveva essere entrato da poco o forse lui era talmente assorto che non si era accorto del suo arrivo. Eppure, aveva imparato a sentire il rumore di quegli anfibi che era impossibile prenderlo impreparato. Gli sorrise ed annuì semplicemente.  
«Un po' lo sono. Stavo... valutando delle cose.» affermò un po' titubante, anche perché stava ammettendo a sé stesso che si sentiva legato a Jean più di quanto immaginasse.  
Il colonnello rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, osservandolo con attenzione per capire i suoi pensieri e quel sorriso improvvisamente calmo. Eren era diverso, poteva capirlo anche lui. A cosa era dovuto il cambiamento, ancora non lo sapeva - o non voleva capirlo.  
«Cosa, per esempio?» domandò curioso, mentre si sedeva sulla poltrona davanti alla scrivania. Eren lo seguì subito dopo, parandosi davanti a lui e rimanendo di nuovo in piedi. Jean lo guardò ancora, interessato da quel modo di comportarsi così diverso dal solito. Forse aveva davvero deciso di denunciarlo ai loro superiori? Anche se Eren aveva una lista abbastanza lunga di eventi di insubordinazione, in una situazione del genere avrebbe vinto sicuramente lui.  
«Vorrei fare qualcosa di mia volontà, oggi.» annunciò con determinazione, lo sguardo acceso di desiderio; stava dimostrando la stessa forza che usava negli allenamenti ogni giorno. Questa volta, però, sembrava essere determinato a far sudare lui - in qualsiasi modo ritenesse possibile.  
«Cosa, per esempio?» domandò calmo e si appoggiò con il gomito al bracciolo ed usava la mano per nascondere parte del suo volto. Voleva mostrare di essere ancora in possesso del controllo e che la situazione era quella che si aspettava quando era entrato.  
«Uhm...» Per la prima volta Eren deviò lo sguardo di sua iniziativa, mentre il volto iniziava a diventare rosso per l'imbarazzo. «Vorrei... uhm... farti un pompino.» sussurrò piano, chiaramente non abituato ad esternare i suoi desideri più profondi. Le sopracciglia di Jean scattarono verso l'altro per la sorpresa; si rimise diritto e lo osservò da capo a piedi. Sembrava chiaro che stesse aspettando di essere rifiutato o si aspettasse un compromesso.  
«Fatti avanti, allora. Non potrei mai rifiutare qualcosa del genere. Soprattutto da te.» gli sorrise ed il sospiro di sollievo di Eren sembrò ricuorarlo.  
«Allora... mh... puoi abbassarti i pantaloni? Non per forza fino ai piedi, ecco.»  
Jean si lasciò andare ad una piccola risata, scuotendo la testa leggermente. Dov'era il ragazzo che, la sera prima, lo implorava di vederlo e di poter avere un orgasmo? Si alzò in piedi e si abbassò lentamente i pantaloni ed i boxer assieme, lasciandosi guardare dagli occhi smeraldini di Eren. Era il minimo, quando lui stesso non aveva fatto altro che guardare il suo corpo nelle precedenti settimane.  
Il cadetto si leccò il labbro inferiore lentamente, prima di avvicinarsi e spingerlo a sedersi. «Ora lascia tutto a me.» mormorò determinato, mentre si inginocchiava fra le sue gambe. Lo guardò per qualche istante negli occhi, prima di concentrarsi sul suo membro. Era ancora flaccido fra le sue gambe, ma era sicuro di riuscire ad eccitarlo in poco tempo. Lo prese in mano, quasi con titubanza, iniziando poi a masturbarlo lentamente; tenne lo sguardo fisso sul suo lavoro, tirando indietro la pelle per scoprirne la punta e viceversa. Senza rendersene conto si stava avvicinando di già al suo membro, ma Jean lo bloccò passandogli una mano fra i capelli. «Aspetta.» sussurrò piano, guardandolo seriamente. «Sei sicuro di volerlo fare?» domandò con un velo di perplessità nella voce.  
«Sì, perchè?» domandò innocentemente Eren, non capendo da dove arrivassero i dubbi di Jean.  
«Beh... Sembra che...» Scosse la testa e sospirò, accarezzandogli i capelli lentamente. «Non importa. Fai a modo tuo, non a modo mio.» gli disse semplicemente, come se fosse venuto a patti con qualcosa che sentiva dentro di sé. Eren lo guardò con quegli occhi grandi che lo avevano incantato dal primo momento, sorridendo subito dopo per la fiducia che gli stava dando.  
«Non ti preoccupare, colonnello! Sei al sicuro fra le mie mani!» sussurrò dolcemente e lo sguardo si accese di malizia; si avvicinò finalmente al suo membro ed andò a stuzzicare la punta con la lingua, sfruttando la sensibilità di quel punto per ottenere le prime reazioni. Subito dopo le labbra si chiusero intorno ed iniziò a succhiare piano, abbassando la testa fino a prendere pochi centimetri dentro di sé; tornò indietro e sospirò piano, utilizzando di nuovo la lingua per percorrere ogni centimetro della sua lunghezza. Iniziava a sentire caldo; si sentiva eccitato nell'offrire qualcosa al colonnello ed il suo membro confinato nei pantaloni iniziava ad essere fastidioso.  
«Colonello... Io...» mormorò contro la sua carne pulsante, succhiando leggermente la basa mentre puntava gli occhi su di lui. Il volto di Jean era rosso e le pupille erano dilatate completamente; non aveva le stesse condizioni della sera prima, ma... Santo cielo, quando era bello visto da quella posizione. «Posso usare il vostro anfibio?» domandò con le guance rosse; non si staccò comunque dal suo membro, facendo attenzione a non toccarlo con i denti e a dedicare gran parte delle sue attenzioni ai testicoli; succhiò anche quelli, prendendoli in bocca uno alla volta o li accarezzò leggermente con la mano sinistra; la destra continuava a muoversi sulla sua lunghezza, sfiorando le vene in rilievo o toccando i punti che avrebbero dovuto dargli più piacere.  
«Non pensavo che ti piacessero queste cose.» sussurrò Jean con un sorriso malizioso, alzando le spalle con noncuranza. «Va bene. Fai come preferisci, ma... non sporcare troppo.» gli disse con finta minaccia, che strappò un gemito dalle labbra di Eren. Il cadetto si riposizionò nuovamente a terra, facendo in modo che il suo bacino si trovasse esattamente sopra il piede sinistro di Jean; per rendergli più facili le cose, Jean stese leggermente la gamba, lasciando che un po' del peso di Eren si posasse lì.  
Eren si umettò le labbra un ultima volta, prima di prendere in bocca il membro di Jean ed iniziare muovere la testa su e giù; dove la bocca non arrivava, ci pensava la mano a coprire la differenza, stringendo leggermente la base ogni tanto per sentire i sospiri ed i gemiti trattenuti da Jean; non pensava che potesse fare dei rumori così belli ed eccitanti assieme. Per tutto il tempo Eren tenne gli occhi puntati su di lui, sul suo viso, mentre la bocca continuava a lavorare con minuzia il pene al suo interno. Muoveva la lingua a ritmo, sfiorando la vena che percorreva la lunghezza o si fermava a succhiare la punta, usando più forza come se volesse fargli un succhiotto. E poi tornava di nuovo in giù, magari lasciandolo libero dedicarsi nuovamente ai testicoli, a mordicchiarli o a succhiarli perché anche loro avevano bisogno di tutte le sue attenzioni. Il bacino di Eren, invece, sembrava avere vita propria: seguiva un ritmo più sconclusionato, mosso più dall'istinto che dall'intenzione di farlo eccitare come faceva la sua bocca. Jean poteva anche ignorarlo tranquillamente, mentre osservava come il suo membro sparisse in quella cavità calda e perfetta. Gli passò una mano fra i capelli e sospirò dolcemente, attirando l'attenzione su di sé.  
«Posso venirti in bocca?» domandò seriamente, accarezzandogli una guancia con il pollice. Eren fece un breve cenno di assenso, gemendo anche per confermare che lo voleva. La vibrazione scosse il corpo di Jean, che non riuscì a trattenere lo scatto del bacino e del membro che finiva completamente nella sua bocca. Sebbene fosse stato repentino, Eren non si lasciò abbattere; si allontanò un po' per riprendere fiato e poi tornare al suo compito, con la stessa attenzione che aveva usato prima. Questa volta si aggiunsero anche i gemiti, mentre anche lui si avvicinava sempre di più all'amplesso ed i suoi movimenti perdevano il ritmo. Jean iniziò ad aiutarlo, portando una mano sulla sua nuca per spingerlo sempre più in basso, invitandolo a prendere sempre di più fino a toccare la sua gola; i muscoli ebbero uno spasmo intorno a lui prima di lasciarlo andare. Ed Eren seguì quella guida, ripeté il gesto e cercò di resistere più a lungo; andò avanti ripetutamente, aumentando anche il ritmo e l'intensità dei gemiti prima di sentire il liquido caldo di Jean invadergli la bocca e la gola dopo un sospiro contento.  
«Ingoia tutto, mi raccomando.» sussurrò piano Jean, accarezzandogli la fronte sudata. Non si era nemmeno accorto che il bacino di Eren si era fermato pochi istanti prima del suo orgasmo.

_Sabato_

Il suo bacino ebbe un sussulto, in automatico, ed andò a spingersi ancora di più contro l'anfibio che premeva sul suo pene ancora coperto. Con gli occhi lucidi di piacere, Eren alzò il viso per guardare direttamente Jean. Aveva il viso stravolto, con una mano che passava fra i capelli, osservando come Eren si agitava sotto di lui.  
«Jean!» sospirò Eren con voce roca, inarcando il corpo sinuosamente per risultare ancora più allettante del previsto. Erano improvvisamente passati ad un tono ancora più colloquiale; non esisteva più il "colonnello" in quei momenti, solo Eren e Jean. Quel giorno in particolare, il suo superiore era stato cristallino sull'essere chiamato per nome e di abbandonare definitivamente le formalità.  
«Non pensavo che ti sarebbe piaciuto così tanto!» mormorò Jean, osservandolo ancora. Premette con più forza il piede, facendo in modo che la suola strofinasse per bene contro al membro di Eren.  
«Vuoi ancora discutere?» domandò con un gemito finale, chiudendo gli occhi ed inarcandosi di nuovo; la testa si posò contro al seduta della poltrona e la sua espressione divenne ancora più soddisfatta. Fece anche un sorrisino divertito, mentre socchiudeva gli occhi e guardava Jean con desiderio.  
«No. Non voglio!» gli sorrise e diminuì la pressione del piede. Il bacino di Eren seguì il movimento, mentre creava la giusta frizione che aveva cercato da quando Jean aveva fatto quella proposta. Si mosse da solo, in automatico, mentre tendeva una mano verso di lui. Jean si abbassò un po' verso di lui e la pressione aumentò così tanto da far gemere Eren ancora più forte. «Sei perverso!» esclamò con una risata stanca; si abbassò ancora di più su di lui, facendo attenzione a non schiacciare troppo con l'anfibio per non superare la soglia in cui il dolore diventava davvero tale. «E sei bellissimo.» sussurrò piano contro alle sue labbra. Lo baciò con passione, divorando le sue labbra ed i gemiti che emettevano regolarmente. Le braccia di Eren si avvolsero intorno al suo collo, tenendolo vicino a sé come se avesse paura che se ne andasse via.  
«Smettila. Sei inquietante quando dici così.» sussurrò con un mezzo sorriso; gli mordicchiò il labbro inferiore, tirandolo leggermente prima di lasciarlo andare. Lo osservò con occhi eccitati per qualche istanti, prima di far scendere il suo viso sul bacino. Un sorriso malizioso e divertito apparve sul suo volto. «Vieni qui!» gli disse, abbassando una mano per afferrare il passante della cintura ed avvicinare il bacino al suo volto. Per sua fortuna Jean, nella passione del momento, aveva già iniziato a slacciarsi i pantaloni e quindi gli bastò solo una mano per abbassare i boxer quel che bastavano per liberare il suo membro. «Dai del tuo peggio.» sussurrò con mezzo sorriso, ridacchiando piano, prima di aprire la bocca ed accoglierlo dentro di sé come si era abituato a fare. Jean si appoggiò alla poltrona, usandola come leva per i suoi movimenti; iniziò a muovere il bacino avanti ed indietro, entrando ed uscendo dalla bocca di Eren ritmicamente; il cadetto aprì ancora la bocca, come se stesse sbadigliando, dandogli la possibilità di muoversi meglio ed al tempo stesso di non avere problemi lui stesso. Il membro di Jean scivolò nella sua bocca senza problemi, arrivando alla gola, e vi rimase per qualche secondo prima di ripetere i movimenti precedenti. Di volta in volto aumentava la forza e la velocità, mentre Eren si afferrava ai suoi fianchi per non scivolare o non cercare di sfuggire ai movimenti. Socchiuse ancora gli occhi e guardò verso l'alto, attraverso gli occhi pieni di lacrime per la mancanza d'aria; Jean aveva un'espressione di puro piacere dipinta sul volto ed era chiaro che faceva fatica a trattenere i movimenti per non fargli male. Eren posò una mano sul suo bacino e si tirò indietro con un sorriso. «Non trattenerti, ti prego.» sussurrò piano, prima di leccare la punta rossa del suo membro e raccogliere il liquido che iniziava ad uscire.  
«Non voglio farti male.» ammise Jean, stringendo i denti quando Eren iniziò a leccare e succhiare il suo pene.  
«Non sottovalutarmi, Jean. Ti ho mostrato quanto sono resistente, nelle settimane passate.» gli fece notare, guardandolo con determinazione. Jean cedette alle sue parole e a quella luce che accendeva sempre il suo sguardo; ritornò dentro la sua bocca, a spingere con forza e senza realmente pensare a quanto potesse fargli del male. Finché non avrebbe sentito Eren cercare di fermarlo di nuovo, non si sarebbe fermato. Come non avrebbe fermato il piede contro al membro di Eren, che si spingeva contro di lui ogni volta che il bacino si muoveva in avanti.  
E come sempre si persero nel piacere, ignorando quei sentimenti che stavano iniziando a nascere dentro di loro.

_Domenica_

«Avevo pensato che non lo avresti mai fatto, sai?»  
Eren era sdraiato nel letto di Jean, a pancia in giù, con le braccia sotto al cuscino. Un lenzuolo lo copriva solo fino alla vita, mentre muoveva le gambe lentamente per testarne la forza; quando avevano finito di fare sesso, le aveva sentite così intorpidite che non era riuscito ad alzarsi e Jean lo aveva dovuto portare nella vasca in braccio.  
«Uhm... perché?» domandò Jean perplesso, seduto al suo fianco con dei fogli fra le mani. Documenti, come al solito. Anche dopo quel momento di puro piacere non si concedeva un attimo di pausa.  
«Beh, eri tutto intento a non avvicinarti al mio culo. Tranne che con le tue dita ed egli oggetti.» disse con calma, mentre si stiracchiava come un gatto prima di mettersi su un fianco per guardarlo meglio. Fece una smorfia; sentì un po' di dolore al sedere, per la forza usata da Jean. «Anche se quelle palline vibranti mi sono piaciute particolarmente.» ammise con un sorriso malizioso, allungando la mano verso la sua gamba. Si era già vestito, al contrario suo che era ancora nudo sotto alle lenzuola.  
«Le userò di nuovo.» gli disse con calma, abbassando lo sguardo su di lui. Rimane un attimo in silenzio, osservando il volto improvvisamente imbronciato di Eren. Sospirò piano e scosse il capo. «Volevo aspettare e non perché non volessi avvicinarmi al tuo culo. Che fra l'altro è molto eccitante.» affermò sempre con la stessa calma, ma le guance si erano arrossate leggermente al solo ricordo di cosa aveva potuto fare con lui fino a quel momento. «Alla fine ti sei preso quello che volevi, però.» concluse con una breve risata, tornando a guardare i documenti.  
«Ovvio che l'ho fatto. Tu non avresti fatto nulla.» disse con semplicità, mentre affondava il volto nel cuscino per nascondere uno sbadiglio. Si stiracchiò ancora una volta e strofinò il viso nel guanciale, mettendosi ancora più comodo di prima. Chiuse anche gli occhi, come se fosse pronto ad addormentarsi.  
«Puoi dormire qui, se vuoi.» mormorò Jean, mentre portava una mano fra i suoi capelli ed iniziava ad accarezzarli leggermente. Se fosse stato un gatto, si sarebbe messo a fare le fusa in quel preciso istante.  
«D'accordo. Grazie.» sussurrò piano, facendo un breve sorriso. Nessuno dei due si sarebbe mai immaginato di trovarsi in un momento così calmo, nella stanza del colonnello, a chiacchierare di come era stato il sesso e di dormire semplicemente assieme. Probabilmente non c'era nemmeno niente di sano fra di loro, Eren ne era convinto perfettamente, ma questo non gli impediva di godersi il momento finché sarebbe durato. Non indagò in alcun modo sui pensieri di Jean rispetto a quello che sentivano; le sue domande si sarebbero limitate solo al sesso.


End file.
